


Prompt Responses

by GoingDeceased



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Warnings will be on each chapter if needed, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased
Summary: A collection of prompts I have responded to.





	1. Clone Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dani goes to school dressed as Danny, Lancer is done with everything 
> 
> Sent by Anonymous

 

 

“Dani where is Danny?” Mr. Lancer groaned when the young girl sat in Danny’s seat.

“You just said my name twice?” She looked up feigning confusion.

Lancer was not paid enough to argue with a half dead clone of a half dead student. He simply gave her a flat look and decided to go with whatever prank might be going on. The first bell rang Dash coming in late fuming.

“Fentoenail where are you? You weren’t by your locker this morning!” He stomped towards the wrongly occupied desk. “Wait...you’re not Fenton.” He paused like he wasn’t sure at first.

“Yes I am? You okay Dash did you hit your head too hard at yesterday’s game?”

“You’re a girl, Fenton may be a wimp but I’d notice if he was a middle school girl.” He protested.

Tucker held back a snort and Sam piped up, “what are you talking about Dash? She’s always been a girl. And just because she’s short doesn’t mean she’s in middle school.”

While amused Lancer still had to teach a class. He instructed Dash to get to his seat and started class. When he collected homework he was about to skip over Dani until she cleared her throat and handed him a piece of paper with ‘Dani Fenton’ scrawled on top but clearly in Danny’s hand writing. He simply sighed and took the paper. “I would like to speak to you after class though  _ms_. Fenton, if I may.”

“Of course Mr. Lancer. But is there a problem I should know about?  ** _Or a different type of ghostly problem?_** ” She asked innocently the last part in ghostspeak

Mr. Lancer glared at Dani and lowered his voice, “ ** _You shouldn’t speak ghostspeak like that so openly in public, especially with you know who so close_**.” He jerked his head over towards Valerie. Where the teen was scurrying to finish her homework last minute. The part time ghost only shrugged and pulled out a notebook and pencil scribbling in more places to visit one day.

Mr. Lancer finished collecting the homework and gave the students their task for the hour. He plopped down at his desk and watched the class.

He definitely wasn’t a ghost or even a halfa, but apparently dying and then being resuscitated was close enough for the innately known language of ghosts to seat itself into his brain. He also discovered that he could feel when ghosts were around like how older people could predict rain in their bones. That set off alarms when Danny came into the room a few months into the school year and his joints started to ache like no tomorrow. He soon made the connection of the towns new resident hero and the sleep deprived student when the name ‘Danny Phantom’ came out.

Later Danny accidentally turned in a paper in Ghost Speak. The paper was surprisingly good so Lancer decided to grade it, marking the paper up in the foreign language as well. When they were given back Lancer made sure to remind Danny that he was in  _English_ class. Since then he had been the teenagers sole adult confidant about ghostly matters. And apparently ghostly pranks.

Though, he mused, what harm could going along with it do?


	2. Hitman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone was dumb enough to put out a hit on Jack and Maddie, resulting in them very blatantly being protected from human bounty hunters by Phantom, a giant ghost dog, a wolf-man in a hoodie, and the Wisconsin Ghost. There can be other ghosts, Valerie, and Danny’s human allies also helping, but I’m trying to make a point here.  
> Prompt by Danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr

Now the Guys in White couldn’t legally kill anyone living, but some money slipped under the table to a third party means  _they_ wouldn’t be doing anything to kill. At least that is what Agent Alpha told himself as he ordered a hit man on the two Fentons. He was not normally the type to condone things like this but the Fentons were too advanced in the field of ecto-research, and was making the GIW look incompetent and Agent Alpha liked his job thank you very much.

So when his hire met back up with him at a shady dinner beaten battered and bruised and the Fentons still alive he had some questions. “So…” he trailed.

“You said it’d be an easy job,” he hissed. Agent Alpha never asked his name and never would, it was better that way. “In and out you said. What the hell is wrong with that town? You didn’t tell me there would be a fucking army of undead coming for my ass.”

“The ghosts? I did not believe them to be a threat seeing that they hunt ghosts.”

“Well let me tell you what happened, and I expect payment still.” He pointed. “I went to their house posing as someone new to town. The first target-Jack- welcomed me inside into the living room and called his family down. The second target -Maddie, his wife- came in with two teens but the boy left quicker than he arrived taking the girl with him. I got them comfortable and since the kids were gone It was the perfect opportunity. Well until there was a small army at my throat. It was lead by a white haired ghost and a vampire looking one, who was looking ready to kill me at the drop of a hat.” He paused as the waiter came with their food. “That alone would have been bad but behind the was a giant green dog, a Greek woman with like four arms, a baby (or was he an old man?), I think there were yetis? But they were ghosts as well? And there were like four humans, the teen from before -their daughter- in a battle suit, a girl in a red suit with a hover board and a gun, and a goth girl and a boy in one of those french hats with some sort of device on their wrists.”

“That can’t be right, how did you get out and why would they all help them I get the humans but the ghosts? How did they even find out?” Agent Alpha asked.

“I wasn’t sloppy if that’s what you’re implying you asked for the best and that’s what I am. And for how I got out I shot at the goth one and it hit her in the leg, that distracted them enough with them making sure she was okay, that I managed to make a break for it. Now my money.” he held out his hand. Agent Alpha handed him a briefcase and the hit man stood up and went to leave, “Don’t contact me again, I want nothin’ to do with that town.” 

Once he was gone Agent Alpha called into HQ, “Yep, same thing happened with this one as well. Some of the ghosts were different than the ones before, and the one known as the Red Huntress was there as well but once again the group was lead by Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost right behind him.” The location and identity of Phantom was getting closer and closer, they just needed concrete evidence. 


	3. Twisted Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for a fluffy or angsty prompt and I wrote a short snip it twisting it into the other. More may be added.

Prompt: Danny hyperventilates while he is trapped in an enclosed space he cannot phase out of.

Submitted by Babypop-Phantom from Tumblr.

Danny’s back was pressed against the wall of the closet. Trying to steady his breath, if he was too loud he’d be found. Oh god what would he do if he was found? What would his friends do? He’d probably never see them again.

Footsteps echoed in his ears like gunshots, a shadow passing the closet then pausing. “Oh come on Danny at least make this a little challenging.” The voice rang out as the closet door creaked open.

Danny flinched at the light now pouring into the once dark space. Once his eyes adjusted he looked up at Sam who was staring down at him with a grin. “Found you, I know we said no ghost powers but hiding in a closet really? That might of worked if we were six. Now come on I’m pretty sure Tucker is hiding on the roof I heard footsteps up there.” She helped him up leading him around the house to look for Tucker.

…He was always bad at hide and seek.

* * *

 

Let's do this literally: Fluff

Submitted by Anonymous 

Danny woke to a face full of fur, green fur to be exact. Cujo was practically on top of him guarding him from  _something_. Danny tried moving his head to look around but found he couldn’t move his head locked in restraints. When Cujo moved slightly he saw the ceiling of the lab.

A strain of hair fell past his eyes…

It was black. His parents weren’t experimenting on Phandom they were experimenting on him, their son. Danny felt numb even as Cujo tore away at the restraints and the wires he was hooked up too. He thought his parents would be horrified if they ever found out like this, they’d cry and apologize begging for forgiveness. That’s what he gets for hoping, that’s what he gets for thinking they loved Danny more than they hated Phantom, was his last thought before drifting off once again as he was carried through the portal into the Ghost Zone.

 


	4. Make-A-Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:A child from the Make-A-Wish foundation had requested to meet their hero, Danny Phantom, and, well, how could Danny possibly even refuse?  
> by Danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr

Joan was on a hunt, a ghost hunt believe it or not. He looked up at the sky of Amity Park for any sign of the alleged ‘Ghost Boy’ that the town claimed to host. He shook his head and looked down once more at the piece of paper in his hands. The house had to be around here somewh- Joan stopped in front of a house that most defiantly was not up to code, but the address matched.  He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. There was a bit of commotion inside along with a man screaming something about a ghost attack, but a few seconds later a teenage boy with black hair answered the door.

     “Hello?” The boy said looking Joan up and down, “can I help you?”

     “Uh…um yes I ah heard the resident ghost experts lived here?” Joan couldn’t believe he even was asking that. 

     “Why do you want to know?” The boy asked defensively and seemed to tense up.

     “Whoa there kid, calm down. I just need some information on what your town calls ‘Danny Phantom’. I work with the Make-A-Wish foundation,” Joan said pointing to his shirt with the logo plastered across his chest, “and one of the kids requested to meet the ahhh ghost.” Joan couldn’t believe how stupid he sounded but the kid seemed to be having an internal argument with himself. “Look I know it sounds stupid but I at least have to try.” 

     “How old is the kid?” The boy asked. Joan felt like his icy blue eyes were staring straight into his soul.

     “He’s eight, but I don’t really see how that’s relevant right now.” Joan tried to look past the kids shoulder. “Are your parents home? I would really prefer to talk to an adult.” 

     The kid only looked at him with an annoyed look. “One sec.” and slammed the door in Joan’s face. He took a step back at the sudden end to the conversation and was about to knock again when a voice came from behind him.

     “I heard someone wanted to meet me?” Joan shivered at the sudden drop of temperature around him and turned around to look at the speaker. He was met with toxic green eyes and ghostly white hair. He stumbled back against the door mouth open wide in a silent scream. But the floating specter only came closer its feet touching the ground. “You okay dude? You look like you’ve seen, well, like you’ve seen a ghost.” The specter laughed at its own joke but made no other movements towards Joan.

     “You-you’re you’re real?” Joan exclaimed slowly coming out of his shocked state.

     “I hope so, or we will have a very disappointed little kid on our hands won’t we?” The ghost smiled, “I’m Danny Phantom by the way, if you couldn’t guess already.” He held out his hand.

     “Joan Weathers, sorry I just didn’t think that you were actually real.” He said taking Phantoms hand. 

* * *

 

     When he brought Phantom to the young boy, Max he told Phantom the kids name was, the child was ecstatic. Joan sat back and watched the interactions between the two. Phantom was showing off his powers and sticking various body parts through solid objects. He even picked up Max and flew him around the room a few times. That continued before Joan signaled that it was time to leave. Max was sad but Phantom promised to try to come visit again if he was allowed.  

     Walking, or floating in Phantoms case, outside Joan heard a sniffle and saw Phantom wipe a few tears from his eyes. “He’s too young to die, he has so much life in him but so little time to use it, it’s not fair.” Phantom shook his head. That's when Joan really looked at him actually looked at him. He couldn’t be older than sixteen around the same age of the boy who answered the door at FentonWorks. And he realized that his boy this child was  _dead_   he's a ghost, and ghosts were dead.

     “How old were you when you died?” Joan asked then quickly realized his mistake “Ohmygod I probably shouldn’t have asked that its probably a sore subject, like who would want to remember that, I’m so sorry.” Joan quickly put a hand over his mouth.

     The ghost boy just laughed, a laugh that was too young. “It’s fine, really you aren’t the first and i’m sure you’re not the last who will ask me that. but to answer your question I was fourteen, it was a little over a year ago and an accident that could have easily been avoided if I wasn’t so stupid. But what’s done is done no changing that.” Phantom shrugged and looked back to the hospital they exited out of and smiled. “I’m just glad I can make a kid happy.”

     Joan could only think one thing. What about you? Who’s making you happy? You’re a kid too, don’t you deserve to be happy?


	5. TheRealGhostBoy on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Tell about how Danny felt when his Danny Phantom Tumblr/Twitter/whatever social media you want got it’s first 100 followers.  
> From Danphanwritingprompts

It was Tucker’s idea really. ‘It will let people see the real you’ he said ‘it’ll bring your popularity level with the city up’ he said. ‘If you don’t I’ll do it for you and only post embarrassing pics from your fights’ he said and Danny was  _not_  about to let that happen. So that’s how he found himself creating a new Twitter account for his ghostly alter ego.

A new email and a fake birthday later Danny just had to choose a username. This would be easy enough he typed in ‘DannyPhantom’ only to be denied because it was already in use. Danny glared at the screen, already in use? By who? He was being blackmailed to create an account and he couldn’t even use his own name. Danny day back trying to figure out a new username, definitely not ‘inviso-Bill’ he would like to forget about  _that_  thank you very much. After a bit of internal debate he settled on a name ‘TheRealGhostBoy’ it’s no Danny Phantom but it’d have to do. He created the account and decided to use a selfie he took the other day as his avatar picture. He skimmed through his files to find something to post first. He settled on a video that Tucker took of him fighting Skulker two weeks ago. Satisfied with his work he fell asleep hoping to have an uneventful weekend.

* * *

 

The next morning Danny checked how his Twitter was going and found some less than enthusiastic responses to his post.

@ DashVarsity: obviously fake anyone could have filmed that.

@ TechnoGeek: I for one think it’s real, how else would they get that profile pic?

@ GhostLover97: Another fake Phantom account really? You guys all need to get a life.

Danny smiled at Tucker’s comment, but who the hell would want to pretend to be him half the city hated him. But Danny wouldn’t stand for being called a fake account, especially since the stupid website wouldn’t even let him have is name. Danny quickly transformed, letting the glowing rings of light spread out from his body, and took the the sky.

Once he felt like he was far enough away from home he turned his camera on and started recording. “Hey guys so it turns out there are a bunch of fake blogs of me? Which is really weird by the way. So I’m making this video to prove I’m the real deal. I made this account because I figured it’d help me seem more relatable. Oh and whoever took the name ‘DannyPhantom’ let’s talk about the name choice soon. Not cool.” Danny was floating on his back with a birds eye view of the city in the background. “So I’m thinking of doing a Q&A, to kinda let you guys get to know me a bit better I guess. Uhh tweet to the hashtag #askphantom I guess for questions and stuff. A cold chill ran up Danny’s spine and when he exhaled he could see his breath. “Well that’s my cue to wrap this up, cya!” Danny waved and stopped the recording. Time to find whatever ghost was invading this time.

* * *

 

 

When Monday came around Tucker ran up to Danny waving his phone in his hand, Sam trailing behind him. “Danny did you check Phantom’s follower count lately? Look!” Tucker shoved his phone in Danny’s face.

“I would if you stopped waving your phone everywhere” Danny grumbled snatching the geeks phone out of his hand. His eyes fell on the follower count “387 followers holy shit! That’s more people than our entire class.” Danny exclaimed.

“I know you’re practically famous.” Tucker shouted. Taking his phone back and typing something on it.

“Could you be any louder Tucker? Jeesh.” Sam said jabbing him in the side. “He’s right though people seem to love your idea of a Q&A, you should do it once you have the chance.”

“I’ll try, but it’s hard to plan around ghost attacks they’re not exactly announced you know.” Danny laughed. The trio arriving at class sat in their respective seats when Danny’s phone lit up with a notification. Someone on Twitter named @ DaniPhantom messaged him. Danny wondered if it was actually who he thought it was or if someone just didn’t get to Danny with a ‘y’ fast enough. Though when he opened the message he was soon answered.

@ DaniPhantom: lol u didn’t even get to use ur own name.

With the message was a picture of Dani in human form standing in front of the Statue of Liberty. Okay that was so not fair, his clone got to use her own name but Danny the original couldn’t? Danny quickly replied with a picnic him sticking his tongue out, and then turned off his phone before the bell rang.

When he got home he scrolled through #askphantom writing down the questions he felt like he could safely answer. Some of them on the other hand were just creepy, asking him if he would marry them or have their babies. It was weird he was 15! And for all they knew he was dead.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to his English homework. He groaned, how was he supposed to know what the river symbolized? It was a river! He grabbed his phone and went to the twitter chat for Mr. Lancers class that the students set up.

@ TheRealGhostBoy: Hey guys, anyone know what the hell the river is supposed to be? It’s question #18 in the study guide BTW.

Danny sent the tweet with a picture of the question and him looking defeated and confused.

@ TheRealGhostBoy: oh fuck I forgot to switch accounts how do you delete a tweet in a group chat???

@ TheRealGhostBoy: Damn it.

@ DannyFenton: haha woah that’s weird how’d Danny Phantom get a picture of me doing my homework?

@ GothVegetarian: That’s not going to work Danny, you tried.

@ DannyFenton: I blame @ TechnoGeek

@ TechnoGeek: Hey!

@ DashVarsity: WTF just happened 0_o?

 

Danny screamed into his pillow.


	6. Ghost Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets adopted by a ghost cat. No, that was correctly written.  
> By Danphanwritingprompts

Danny Fenton looked down at the glowing mass of fur and ectoplasm vibrating in his arms. He was sitting on his bed Jazz across from him. “It won’t leave me be Jazz! It just appears wherever I go, it’s not as bad as Cujo sure but at least I could get a moments reprise from him.” Danny scratched at the cats chin.

“Where did you find her?” Jazz cooed at the cat and reached over to pet it. The cat hissed and ran behind Danny. Jazz retracted her hand sadly.

Danny flopped onto his back and looked into the cats eyes. “Don’t hiss at her she’s safe. We’re gonna have to set some ground rules. First of Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, you’ll meet them later, are the only non-ghosts you can be visible around okay? Don’t make too much noise when my parents are home and not in the lab. Do ghost cats need to use the litter box? We’ll find that out soon enough.” As Danny was rambling the cat started grooming Danny’s hair. “I wonder if Skulker knows anything about keeping ghost animals? I’ll have to ask Ember though, she doesn’t want to kill me  _all_  the time at least.”

* * *

 

Danny was at school when his ghost sense went off. He tensed getting ready to run out of the classroom to fight then he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down and saw two glowing eyes looking up at him and a mostly transparent outline of a cat. Danny jumped in his seat, startling the cat

“Merow?” The cat stared at him with wide eyes.

“You know what I think I found a name for you, how does Cheshire sound?”

The cat only purred in response.

“Did anyone just hear a cat?” Paulina asked looking around confused. Danny quickly placed a hand on Cheshire and turned his hand and her invisible.

“I dunno what you’re talking about Paulina. Maybe you’re hearing things?” Danny just grinned.


	7. A Small Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fun concept: sometimes Danny gets so wound up that the smallest of things can set him off. a breath of cold air registers as the panic of there being a ghost attack, something shifting in the corner of his eye is a threat, etc etc etc. he insists it's not a problem until he gets a shock while messing around with Fenton tech with his parents in the lab, and his parents watch as he collapses with the overwhelming feeling that he's back in the portal again.  
> Submitted by Anonymous

Danny was helping her with a new invention when it happened. She asked him to plug something into the power strip, forgetting to mention that it’d been faulty ever since Jack spilled his drink on it. Nothing major it still worked it just gave a small little shock if you weren’t careful, it hardly hurt. Things that tracked or locked into an ecto-signature seemed to gravitate towards Danny ever since he got that small shock while he was fiddling around with the portal. She really should have looked into that sooner.

Being the good son he was Danny complied and plugged in the wires a yelp escaping his lips. Maddie turned around about to apologize for not warning him, but when she expect to see Danny nursing a shocked finder she saw him lying on the ground curled up in a ball occasionally twitching as if electricity was coursing through his body, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Maddie dropped her project and ran to his side not caring about the loud sound of the delicate parts breaking. “Danny! Sweetie it’s okay what’s wrong what’s happened ?” She placed her hand on is face, the touch seemed to bring him back from whatever was happening. His eyes shot open but instead of the lovely blue eyes he got from his father, bright neon green stared back at her.

“Mom? It hurt it hurt so bad, they say dying hurts but they never tell you what happens when you keep living. The memory hurts so much more, at least when it happened I was too distracted by the fact I was dying to fully register what was happening. But now?” Danny looked up at her with haunted eyes tears streaming down his face.

It all made sense now, no not really but some of it. The reason every device meant to track ghosts or interact with them registered with Danny. How he’d come come with bruises and could never find a good reason for them. The failing grades. How could she have been so blind? She comforted her son bringing him close to her in a hug. Nothing will hurt him again she told herself. She made plans to find the video footage of the lab the day of Danny’s ‘accident’ she had to know for herself what her son went through.


End file.
